


Leave A Path

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn returns from a mission in one piece only to learn that Poe did not return so well from his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Path

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta keep sinning. Sin sin sin, that's me.
> 
> Title taken from ["Oblivion" by Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgXOPeobPcI).

Rey woke up to someone pounding on the door of her quarters. She blearily lifted her head and stared at the door for a second before the pounding started up again. She crawled to the edge of her bed before hopping out of it and shuffling to the door. She put in her passcode, and the door slid open. She squinted in the sudden light to see Finn looking down at her, his face red, his chest heaving, as though he had been running. It took her a second to remember that Finn had been on a mission for a few days.

“How was your job?” she asked, throwing her arms around him and pulling him down to her level to properly hug him. “I missed you!”

“It was fine, Rey, Rey-” He hugged her tightly, but only briefly before he released her. “Rey, where’s Poe? He wasn’t- I can’t find him.”

Rey stood still for a second as she processed his question, then as her memories flooded back to her. She took Finn’s hand and pulled him into her room, the door sliding shut behind them. Finn had a furrow between his eyes, his face starting to twist up with worry.

“Finn, Poe went on a mission while you were gone,” Rey began, slowly, and Finn frowned. “He- I mean, he succeeded. But  _ Black One _ \- He got shot down.”

Finn’s whole face broke apart in an instant, going from distress to agony in a heartbeat. Rey tugged him down to sit on the edge of her bed, and he folded over into himself. She pulled his head into her lap and bent over him, face buried in the back of his neck.

“He’s going to be okay, I’m sure of it,” Rey murmured into his skin, and Finn hiccupped against her thigh.

“What happened?” he asked, voice cracking halfway through, and Rey pushed at his chin with a finger, pulling his head up to rest on her shoulder. She took his hand in one of hers, using her other hand to rub circles into his leg.

“General Organa sent him on a mission that was supposed to be routine, but him and his team got ambushed,” Rey informed him, feeling a couple of tears slip down her own face. She scrubbed roughly at her cheeks to get rid of them. “We think it was someone on the inside who revealed our location. We’re trying to figure it out. But, Finn, Poe’s such a good leader, he got his team out of there, but Jessika - she was stuck, and he went back for her, and they shot him down.”

Finn was silent, save for the crying he was not even attempting to hide from Rey. He wiped at his eyes and sat up, trying to quiet his hitching breaths so he could speak.

“Is he- I mean- You said-” Finn began, then shook his head and dropped his face into his hands. Rey rubbed at his back.

“We don’t know,” Rey told him, honestly, because she would want nothing less if the roles were reversed. “They don’t know. He- It was bad, Finn. I’ve never-” She stopped, swallowed. She rested her cheek on the top of Finn’s bowed head. “It’s going to be okay. We have to believe he’s going to be okay.”

“Rey,” Finn whispered. Rey kissed the back of his head. He got up abruptly, dislodging Rey, who just watched from the bed as he started to pace to one end of the room, then the other. He pulled at his hair, briefly, before he lashed out, swiping a collection of items off of Rey’s dresser, sending them crashing to the floor. Rey stood and grabbed his wrists, holding him still, but he jerked away. She snatched at him again, tugging his arms down and forcing him to stop moving, and his whole expression just opened up.

“I love him,” Finn said softly, voice breaking. Rey pulled his head down to the juncture of her neck and her shoulder, stroking the back of his head as he started to cry again.

“I know,” Rey whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he broke down, and she just held him through it, waiting until he was calm enough to speak again.

“Do you want to go see him?” she asked, and Finn nodded. She wiped at his cheeks with the end of her pajama top sleeve before leading him out of her room and down the hallway. They followed a path to medbay that was far too familiar to them at this point, and Rey spoke quietly with one of the medbots before taking them to a room a bit deeper into medbay. The medbot unlocked the door for them, and Finn pushed past them to get in, legs shaking under him as he fell to his knees beside the bed.

“Is he going to be okay?” Finn asked, looking up at the medbot, then at Rey. The medbot chirped, and Finn looked at Rey anxiously, waiting for a translation.

“Yes,” Rey said, and the medbot whirred at her. There was a time and a place for the whole truth, she thought, and this moment was not it. Finn visibly relaxed, just a bit, but he turned back to the bed and took Poe’s hand in his. He kissed the back of it before pressing his forehead to the smooth skin there.

Poe was still in a bad way, Rey observed from the doorway. Nothing like he had looked when they brought him in, burnt and bleeding and halfway to dead, but he still was a far way from looking healthy and alive. Rey dragged a chair over to the side of Poe’s bed for Finn, and Finn gratefully climbed up into it. He leaned over Poe, cupping his face in one large hand, his thumb stroking along the skin under Poe’s eye. He kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” Finn whispered to him, and Rey retreated back to the shadowed corner of the room, letting him have his moment. “Please don’t leave me again.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Rey reminded him, softly, and Finn nodded.

“I know,” Finn said, even if he did not sound like he believed it all the way. Still, Rey thought, it was a start. Finn kissed him, carefully, gingerly, and tears started to streak down his face again as he did so. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's fine. I'm fine. It's all fine.
> 
> Sorry this isn't longer. Maybe I'll make it longer at some point in my lifetime.
> 
> Prompt taken from [here](http://samioli.tumblr.com/post/136260949373/so-a-lot-of-people-want-the-whole-i-love-you-i) on tumblr.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
